Halloween Slumber Party!
by Artemis de Psammead
Summary: It's Halloween in Tekken world! Asuka's throwing a Halloween slumber party! Involves Jin, Hwoarang, Julia, Xiaoyu etc.
1. Default Chapter

Note: This is my first time to write a fanfic, it's fun though...and i suggest you to... READ IT!... hehehe hope ya'll like it... 

Chapter 1 The Red Eyeball

Asuka woke up with a start. She had just dreamt about her friends trying to slaughter her with axes.

"Nasty!" she muttered as she streched. "Oh well, it was just a dream..."

"Bacon, Bread and Butter!" she hummed as she headed downstairs for breakfast...

"Mornin' Mom and Da---" Asuka blinked. Her parents were nowhere in sight...

"Hmmm... where are they?"

Asuka peeked outside the window... She saw Xiaoyu training with panda...

"C'mon keep up with me Panda... one, two---...Owww! you clumsy slowpoke" Xiaoyu said exasperatedly...

"Raaar Grawl!" Panda protested as she stood up from the mud...

Asuka poured some brewed-coffee on her cup and ran outside...

"Hi Xiao!" Asuka greeted as she sat down on a tree stump and sip some coffee...

"Oh Hi Zuki!... I didn't realize you were there.." said Xiaoyu a bit surprised...

"Yeh well just now, I just woke up.." Asuka explained. "Uhhh...where's mom and dad...?"

"I don't know" Xiaoyu replied. "They said they'll be back in a week"

"Hmmm...ok" Asuka said...

As Asuka finished drinking her cofee, she walk towards the Backyard to greet her pet quail.

"Hello Chico!" Asuka greeted happily. "You look so cute!"

"Krrrrrip! Krrrrip!" Answered Chico...

Just then, something hit Asuka's head...

"Owww...!" she exclaimed. "What was that!"

When she looked down she saw a big red eyeball rolling near her...

"AAAAAAARRRRRGGGGGHHHHH!" Asuka gasped in shock, as she ran back to the frontyard to Xiaoyu...

Asuka grabbed both Xiaoyu's shoulders...

"What the---" Xiaoyu began...

"Xiaoyu! there's a big red eyeball rolling at the backyard! HELP!" Asuka said while shaking Xiaoyu violently...

"Stop shaking ME!" Xiaoyu screamed...

"Oooops... soorryy" Asuka said apologetically as she let go of Xiaoyu...

"Much better...uhhh there's a big yellow what? Xiaoyu asked.

"A big RED eyeball rolling on the backyard!" Asuka replied...

Asuka followed Xiaoyu towards the backyard...

"AAARRGH! The Big---" Asuka screamed but Xiaoyu cut her off...

"Ssshhh! I heard something..." Xiaoyu whispered as she heard noises behind the bushes. For a moment they stared at each other and then Xiaoyu said "Behind the bush." Asuka's eyes widen, " what the..."

There behind the bushes they saw Hwoarang and Jin rolling on the carpet grass laughing.

"Whahaha the--- hahahaha" Laughed Hwoarang...

Asuka's fists curled up in fury as she picked up the fake plastic red eyeball and threw it at Hwoarang...

"Asuka--whahahahhahah---owwwww!" exclaimed Hwoarang. "What's that for?"

" 'Cause you deserve it!" Asuka said irritably...

"Yeh!" agreed Xiaoyu, giggling...

Hwoarang poked the laughing Jin on the head..."It was him" pointing at Jin.

"Owww!" shrieked Jin...

"Stop laughing or Asuka will---" Hwoarang broke off and whispered something to Jin and they both start laughing maniacly again...

"Ohhh! they're getting on my nerves" muttered Asuka as she grabed the hose and pointed it at Jin and Hwoarang... "Get out of here now! or else--"

"Or else what? You'll strangle us with your hose? Hahhahahha" Said Hwoarang, who can't stop laughing...

"Nope, or else you'll get all wet!... Xiaoyu Now!" Asuka said. Xiaoyu turned on the faucet..."Take this." Asuka aims the hose towards the two boys.

" Nooo! Stooop!" Hwoarang screamed.  
" Stop! You're killing us! aaararrrrrggghhh!" shrieked Jin.

"Scared of water, eh?" Asuka said, snickering.

Jin and Hwoarang hurried towards the frontyard to escape while Asuka chase them... blasting water at them.

"Hahaha! Get them Asuka!" said Xiaoyu who appears to be enjoying the scene and is laughing very hard making her face all red...

"WHHAAAA!" Both Jin and Hwoarang screamed...

Asuka and Xiaoyu were giggling like mad as they watch Hwoarang and Jin almost got hit by a car and running fast screaming curses...

Note: Well? it's just the first chapter... did you like it? I hope you did... Please review...I beg you... please! haha ok just review it... hehe... : )


	2. Asuka's Brilliant Idea

Chapter 2 Asuka's Brilliant Idea

"Brrrrrrrnnnngggg!" The alarm clock goes off...

Asuka wacked the alarm clock with her fist and it came flying towards the door as Xiaoyu enters her room exactly the same time... KABBLACK!...Xiaoyu fell on the floor unconcious...

"Oh my" gasped Asuka as she jumped from her bed towards Xiaoyu...

"Xiao wake up" Asuka said, tapping Xiaoyu's Cheeks...

"Owww...that hurts" mumbled Xiaoyu, her forehead a bit swollen near her left eyebrow.

"Surley it did...sorry, my bad, I'll get some ice" said Asuka.

"Forget it just hurry up and get dressed, it's time for school" Xiaoyu said, who was now wearing school uniform and ready for school...

"Owww...right" Asuka gasped...

Asuka took a bath, get dressed and brushed her teeth... She grabbed a toast but dropped it as Xiaoyu pulled her outside.

"Hey, my poor toast" complained Asuka.

"C'mon now, we're late for flag ceremony... If we do we'll surley get into trouble..." Said Xiaoyu panicking...

They both sat on Panda's back...

"Go Panda! To School!" ordered Xiaoyu...

"Rawl! Rawl!" replied Panda and strode towards School...

When Xiaoyu and Asuka reached the school, they saw the late students forming a line and being punished by the principal Heihachi...

"Say I'll never be a slowpoke again and get myself late" ordered Heihachi to the students...

"I'll never be a slowpoke again and get myself late" echoed the students...

"Yeh, I'll never be a slowpoke again and get myself late and say stupid lines..." mumbled Asuka...

"Haha" laughed Xiaoyu...

Just then someone pulled the two of them towards the bushes...

"Aaaack!" shrieked Asuka and Xiaoyu...

"Shhhh! you'll attract attention..." Hwoarang warned...

"Hwoarang, Jin...Why, what are you two up to?---" Asuka began..

"Ssshhhh! We know a secret passage to our classroom...No one knows this except us not even my old grandpa Heihachi" Jin explained...

"A secret way inside,that's so cool!" Asuka said...

"Hurry! show us the way" said Xiaoyu...

"Not so fast, I think you two owe us an apology..." said Hwoarang glaring at them...

Asuka glared back "But you're the one who started it"

"Ok fine we'll show the way but on one condition" Hwoarang said. "from now on you'll call us master Hwoarang and master Jin" Jin nodded in agreement..

"Ugh...Master Hwoarang my foot" snapped Asuka...

"Hey! Guys someones coming" whispered Xiaoyu...

"In here" said Hwoarang as he lifted the grass carpet that exposed a hidden staircase leading undergound. "C'mon" Hwoarang step down the stairs and so did the rest.  
In there they found an elevator...

"An elevator?" asked Xiaoyu.  
"Underground?" said Asuka..

"Yeh, get in" Hwoarang said so they crowded in the elevator. "What's our room no. again?"

"Uhhhh...45 right?" said Jin...

"Yep" Asuka and Xiaoyu both nodded...

Hwoarang presses the button 4 and 5 and in a second they found themselves in a cabinet. Hwoarang pushed the cabinet door open and they all stumbled outside and found themselves in their own classroom.

"Whoa! Amazing!" said Asuka wide eyed...

"Hell Yeah!" said Xiaoyu mouth wide open...

"Haha Mishima Technology..." chuckled Hwoarang...

"Yeh, duh" agreed Jin...

They settled down to their seats as Professor Anna, their adviser, entered the classroom wearing a black bikini top, a white hula skirt with black stripes and bat drawings..her face as pale as moonlight and her lips deep red... looking like a vampire model...

Hwoarang whistled. Asuka snorted and poked Hwoarang on the ribs. Xiaoyu made a sound of disgust and Jin sat down motionless and appears mesmerized...

"Good Morning class, isn't it a very lovely morning?" Prof. Anna said in a high and seductive way...

"Good Morning Proffessor Anna, Yes it's a very lovely morning" Answered the class in a bored tone...

"Oh well, since Halloween's drawing near, we'll celebrate a Halloween party" said Prof. Anna still in a high pitch seductive voice...

There was a murmur of excitement in the class...

"And of course, the one with the best costume will receive a prize" continued Proffessor Anna...

There was more murmur of excitement.  
Hwoarang winked at Jin and Jin winked back giving him a thumbs up...

"Okay silence please" said Proffesor Anna with cold seductive voice. "I have an activity for you" she said as she distributed paper around the class, "Create a scary creature or monster you want and don't forget to write an essay about your drawing...Just put it in my desk afterwards"

The class began to work on their activity...

Asuka's mind was blank and cannot think of anything scary to draw...

She looked at Xiaoyu's paper...she was drawing a panda with a Heihachi head grinning evily, showing his broken and rotten teeth.  
"Owww...c'mon Asuka think!" Asuka said to herself...

She looked at Hwoarang's work and noticed that it looked like Jin only it has a terrifying face, demonic wings, horns that resemble a bunny rabbit ears, sharp fangs and tatoo symbols on its body.  
Asuka looked back at her blank paper...

"Five minutes more..." called Prof. Anna in an ear splliting voice.

"Damn" muttered Asuka...she panicked and decided to draw a squashed bunny with its eyes popping out of its sockets...

Asuka looked at her work and grimaced.  
"Oww...nevermind" she mumbled as she scribbled down notes below her squashed bunny drawing and passed it...

"Squashed bunny with--- hahhhahahahah" laughed someone...

Asuka looked around to see who it was and saw Feng Wei, Lee Chaolan and Eddy Gordo sniggering...

"Hmp...how do you care!" snapped Asuka...

"Yeh, How do you care!" snapped Xiaoyu...

"Whoo... look who's talking" Snickered Weng Fei...

Xiaoyu was ready to murder him when Hwoarang came by...

"Wassup there?" asked Hwoarang happily...

"Oh nothin' a bunch of morons just came by" said Asuka simply.  
Prof. Anna overheard them arguing and said in a rather annoyed voice, "Those who are finish with their drawings may go."

Hwoarang looked at Asuka blankly, "A Bunch of morons?"

Feng glared at Hwoarang...

"What's your problem?" Hwoarang snapped at him.

"C'mon guys" Xiaoyu said dragging Asuka and Hwoarang towards the cafeteria leaving Weng, Lee and Eddy glaring after them...

Xiaoyu, Asuka and Hwoarang were looking for vacant seats when they spotted Jin and Julia sitting somewhere with free chairs, talking...

"Yo Jin and Julia! thanks for saving us seats" said Hwoarang happily sitting down...Jin sighed and shook his head but Julia smiled and waved at them, "Hello guys"

"Hullo" greeted Xiaoyu and Asuka as they sit down...

"Uhh...I'm ordering some food...who wants what?" Hwoarang said looking at them smilling...

"Nothing thanks" said Julia and Jin nodded...

"Uhh 2 whole pizza, 2 cups of strawberry shake and uhh...of course the new rainbow lollipop for dessert...for me and Asuka" said Xiaoyu grinning...

"Yuppy" nodded Asuka...

"Coming up ladies" Hwoarang said gleefully...

"Is he ok?" whispered Asuka to Xiaoyu while pointing to Hwoarang who was now ordering food and smilling at everyone who passes by...

"I don't know...he's acting weird though" Xiaoyu whispered back... Hwoarang return with the food while they were talking about their costumes for Halloween...

"Here's the food" said Hwoarang looking naively happy...

"Hmmm... I still don't know what costume I'm gonna wear on Halloween Party" Xiaoyu was saying...

"Thanks Hwoarang" said Xiaoyu, flashing him her biggest smile.  
"He's acting real weird you know" She whispered to Asuka.

Asuka nodded then shrugged, "Maybe his brain's affected by Proffessor Anna's ear splitting vocal voice waves" Asuka smirked...

"Haha yeah!" said Xiaoyu...

They began to gobble up their food and Asuka's now licking her rainbow lolipop when a wonderful idea popped on her mind...

"Hey I have an idea" said Asuka...

"What?" asked Hwoarang who was now back to normal when Xiaoyu smacked him on the face for eating her rainbow lollipop...

"I'm throwing a slumber party at our house this Friday night after the school Halloween party" said Asuka grinning...

"Yeah! that's a brilliant idea Zuki!" Xiaoyu said applauding...

"So, who's coming?" asked Asuka looking around expectantly.

"It's gonna be scary haha count me in" said Hwoarang grinning...

"Me too" said Julia...

"I'm in when Julia is" said Jin winking at Julia... and Julia smiled.

"Goody! this is gonna be fun" Said Asuka happily.

Note: Please review..thanks: ) 


	3. The RedEyed Mailman

Chapter 3 The Red Eyed Mailman

It is Thursday morning... Jin was walking by the corridor...As he passed by the library he saw Asuka and Xiaoyu doing some kind of research...

"Humpty Dumpty sat on the wall" sang Jin as he walked towards Asuka and Xiaoyu...

"Hi Guys!" he greeted but neither of them answered they were both busy looking for something...

"Hi Guys!" Jin repeated.

"What? Oh hi Jin" mumbled Asuka.

"Hello" said Xiaoyu.

"What're ya looking for?" asked Jin.

"Were just kinda doing some research here" answered Asuka while scanning the shelves.

"Research? I don't remember any teachers giving us any research work" said Jin, his eyebrows raised.

"Well actually we're researching about costumes, you know, the one for the Haloween Party" explained Xiaoyu without looking up from her book...

"Oh I see, but this is not the place to look for costumes" Jin said.

"What do you mean?" asked Xiaoyu and Asuka at the same time looking up from their work towards him.

"Library is just for other things, you know, homeworks" Jin replied.

"So what do you suggest we do?" asked Asuka with a questioning gaze.

"I suggest you to go to Julia" said Jin smiling.

"Go to Julia? What for?" asked Xiaoyu.

"Julia knows best about costumes and you ask her, dumby" Jin said.

Asuka and Xiaoyu looked at each other and grinned.

"Yipee! Thanks Jin!" Xiaoyu said

"Yeh! You're the best" said Asuka as they both hugged him.

"Owww... Gerroff me...Aaarrrggghhh!" screamed Jin, that some people look at their direction.

They both let go and Asuka kissed him on the cheek. "You're the best Jinny" she said.

"Uccckkk...I didn't need that" said Jin rubbing his cheek with his face towel. "You two are contaminating me" he said, his face red.

Xiaoyu and Asuka walked off laughing madly.

Jin quickly ran to the bathroom and washed his face.

"Knock Knock" said Xiaoyu as she knocked on Julia's door, but there was no answer.

"Maybe she's not home" said Asuka.

"I think so, let's just sit here for a while" said Xiaoyu, so they sat down the stairsteps.

Meanwhile, a mailman walked towards Julia's door and rang the doorbell... Julia opened the door...

"Julia!" Asuka and Xiaoyu called... They ran towards her bumping the mailman who fell down the stair steps.

"Hi Julia! we need your help" Xiaoyu said.

"Uhhh Xiaoyu...Shouldn't we help him?" asked Asuka pointing at the mailman lying on the ground.

"Oh dear" said Xiaoyu hurrying towards the mailman.

"Is he dying?" asked Asuka nervously.

"I don't think so" replied Xiaoyu, checking the man's pulse.

Meanwhile, the man regained conciousness... as his hat fell off it reveal his face with scars, one red eye and a hairstyle like jin's.

"He looks like Jin" said Asuka.

"Hmm... Yeh a bit.." said Xiaoyu examining his face.

"Aaarrrggghhh" screamed the mailman covering his face with his hat and running off...

"Why does he have to do that?" said Asuka frowning slightly.

"Yeh" said Xiaoyu, so they entered Julia's house.

"Hi, want any snacks?" Julia asked.

"Yep ice cream!" both of them said and they laughed.

Julia went to the fridge to get some ice cream, then handing them both to Xiaoyu and Asuka...

"Thanks, erm...uhhh Julia can you help us with our costumes, you know, our Halloween costumes" asked Asuka.

"Sure, why not?" said Julia smiling.

"Thanks Julia you're the greatest" said Asuka and Xiaoyu nodded licking her ice cream.

"It's nothing, C'mon let me measure you two" said Julia.

Julia took the measuring tape from the drawer and began measuring them.  
Hours passed and they were finished...

"Okie dokie, so what costume would you like Asuka?" asked Julia.

"Anything you want Julia" answered Asuka half way to finishing her ice cream.

"Mmmm...ok then" said Julia. "You Xiao?

"I want something scary but cudley... is that okay?" asked Xiaoyu.

Julia smiled, "Yep, so it's settled then, i'll finish working on your costumes in no time at all" she said.

"Do we have to pay you now?" asked Asuka.

"Yeh, I need at least half of the total cost for the materials. The rest you can give me after the costumes are finished." Julia replied.  
"Uh, oh... is this enough?" Asuka said as she gives to Julia some money.

"That will do." Julia exclaimed

Xiaoyu just finished off her ice cream and is hungering for more.

"Uhh Julia can I have one more ice cream?" asked Xiaoyu.

"Sure, here" said Julia handing Xiaoyu some more ice cream.

"Thanks Bye!" they said

"Okay bye! have a nice night" Julia said waving at them as they departed.

As Xiaoyu and Asuka were walking home they spotted the mailman with scars on his face, one red eye, and hairstyle like Jin's digging in the trash cans.

Asuka and Xiaoyu exchanged curious glances and walked towards the man.

"Hi Mr. Mailman" greeted Asuka.

"Hmmm?" said the man.

"Uhhh... what's with the trashcans?" asked Xiaoyu grinning.

Asuka elbowed Xiaoyu's ribs.  
"Owww" she gasped, dropping her ice cream.

"Hmmp" said the man looking at the dropped ice cream and throwing a banana peal aside.

"Uhhh...may we know your name? Im Asuka Kazama and this is Ling Xiao--" Asuka said.

The man looked at her and said, "A Kazama, eh? I'm Kazuya Mishima"

Asuka gasped, "You're Jin's father?"

The man looked at the dropped ice cream again and back at her, "Uhh..yeh" he answered shortly.

"Jin's father a garbage collec--" said Xiaoyu but Asuka elbowed her again.

"Pleased to meet you Sir Mishima" said Asuka.

Kazuya nodded "Someone's coming, I must go" he said and with a last lingering look at the dropped ice cream, pink wings appeared from his back and flew towards the moon.

Xiaoyu gasped in horror and fainted...

Fortunately Asuka was able to catch her. "Hey Xiao...Oh no..."

Asuka was force to carry her on her shoulders all the way home.

Note: Please enjoy and review... : ) 


	4. Halloween Party!

Chapter 4 Halloween Party!

Friday Morning...

"Eyes pop, ears fell and nose running all around" sang Xiaoyu repeatedly while munching on her french fries.

"Cut it off, will ya? we're eating breakfast" Asuka said pushing her bowl of porridge aside.

"Oh C'mon Zuki, it's Halloween, you don't expect me to sing Happy Birthday, do you?" said Xiaoyu. "C'mon sing with me, eyes pop ears fell and nose running all around"

Asuka was ready to tuck a plate into Xiaoyu's big mouth when suddenly there was a knock on the door. Asuka went towards the door and opened it.

"Hi Zuki!" greeted Julia, "I've brought your Halloween costumes"

"Oh hi Julia! Come in!" said Asuka cheerfully.

"Tadah" said Julia showing them both their costumes.

"Wow it's a colorful-furry bear mascot costume" said Xiaoyu hugging her costume tightly..

Asuka looked down at her black suit costume with antennas on its head..."A heartless, this looks nice" she said.

Julia smiled, "Thanks" she said as she looked at her watch, "Ooops, oh no I have to go now...Bye! she said hurrying towards the door.

"For a while Julia, here is our payment." Asuka said

"Oh yeah, I needed that. Thanks" Julia said as she hurried out the door.

"Bye! Thanks!" called Xiaoyu and Asuka as she departs.

Xiaoyu ran up into her room with her costume. Asuka hang hers in her wardrobe.

Meanwhile, while Asuka was listing down the groceries to buy for the slumber party, Xiaoyu came running down the stairs wearing her colorful bear costume mascot and her hair in pig tails.

"What do you think?", Xiaoyu said. "Do I look scary? Rawwr."

Asuka looked up at her and grin. "Haha yeah", she lied.

"I knew it, hahaha", said Xiaoyu happily.

"Xiaoyu would you mind doing the groceries for me? I'll just prepare our place for the party", said Asuka.

"Not at all", said Xiaoyu as she snatched the grocery list from Asuka sitll wearing her costume with an evil look on her face and headed towards the door.

"Hey you're still on your - ", Asuka said but Xiaoyu already left.

Asuka started cleaning and decorating the house.

"Eyes pop, ears fell, and nose-- oops", Asuka laughed to her self she didn't realized that she was singing that gruesome song repeatedly.

Meanwhile Asuka sat down on the couch for a rest as the door burst open, Xiaoyu stumbled on the floor crying. Asuka shrieked in surprise and ran towards Xiaoyu.

"What's wrong Xiao? Are you hurt?", Asuka asked.

"Nguwahhhh!", Xiaoyu cried. "Those evil little kids".

"Evil little kids? What have they done to you?", Asuka asked nervously.

"Sob , sob...I was trying to scare them and...sob...they laughed at me...nguwahhhhh!", cried Xiaoyu as loud as ever.

Asuka tried to suppress her giggle and patted Xiaoyu on the back. "Ok stop crying now'"

"Nguwahhhhhhhhhhh!", Xiaoyu cried louder.

Asuka thought of something that would cheer her up. "I know", muttered Asuka.

"Eyes popped, ears fell, and nose running all around. Come on Xiaoyu let's sing", Asuka said.

Xiaoyu stood up. They both hold hands and danced around the room singing.

"I hate you, you hate me", sang Xiaoyu.

"Let's get together and kill Barney", sang Asuka.

"With a shotgun", sang Xiaoyu.

"Bang Bang!", sang Asuka and Xiaoyu, both pretending to shoot someone with a shotgun.

"Barney on the floor. No more purple dinosaur!", they both sang then burst into giggles.

"Hahaha that was fun", said Xiaoyu happily.

"Sure it was", said Asuka relieved to see Xiaoyu happy again.

"Uh, where's the groceries?", Asuka asked.

"Ummm...its uh...", Xiaoyu mumbled nervously.

"Yeah?", asked Asuka eyebrows raised.

"I, err, forgot to buy, hehe", said Xiaoyu.

"You what?", said Asuka stunned.

"I forgot to buy but don't worry I'll find a way to, uh, oh just don't worry", said Xiaoyu with a reassuring smile.

"Mmmm...Ok, time for halloween party. Let's get dressed!", said Asuka.

"Oh yeah", said Xiaoyu happy that she escaped from the trouble. "Uh, you get dressed. I am already done."

"Oh yeah haha", said Asuka as she hurried upstairs and get dressed.

After a while she came running downstairs.

"Tarararattara", Asuka said posing like a model.

"Those antennas look cute on you", Xiaoyu said.

"Thanks", said Asuka as she looked at the mirror admiring her Heartless suit with antennas.

They rode Panda who was wearing a mask which looked exactly like Heihachi and a red cape towards school.

They were a bit late and the awarding for the best in costume was already starting.

"And now for the year's winner for the Best in Costume Halloween Award is Jin Kazama!" Lee announced.

There was a round of applause from the audience. Xiaoyu and Asuka were cheering on the top of there voices. 

Devil Jin who looked exactly like the one in Hwoarang's drawing, has black demonic wings, bunny rabbit ears-like horns, tattoo symbols, two sharp fangs and black pants with chain belt went up the stage bowing and receiving the award.

"The winner of the best in costume, may we hear a special song number from you Mr. Kazama?", asked Lee grinning evily.

Jin hesitated for a moment but Hwoarang gave him a thumbs-up so he agreed.

"Uh, sure", Jin said.

"Ladies and gentlemen, our winner Mr. Kazama has agreed to sing", Lee announced sniggering.

Hwoarang ran up the stage with his electric guitar, so did Law and Paul bringing up their drums. Hwoarang strummed his electric guitar just as a figure fell from the ceiling hitting the stage floor. Everyone gasped, so did Xiaoyu and Asuka. "Kazuya?", Xiaoyu said.

The man stood up, his eyes scanning the crowd. 

"Sing, sing, sing", roared the crowd.

"Hey dad", Jin said and tossed the mic to Kazuya.

"Huh what's this?", Kazuya said"

"Sing, sing, sing", roared the crowd.

"Go dad sing", said Jin as he picked up the electric guitar.

Kazuya finally understood and grinned. The drums and guitars reverberate and fills the air with sound

"Go now if you want it the otherworld awaits you", Kazuya sang in a heavy metalic voice.

"Don't you give up on it you bite the hand that feeds you", he sang like mad. 

"The mailman a singer?", said someone.

"Yeah didn't know that the garbage collector is a singer", said another.

"Fight Fight Fight Fight Fight Fight Fight Fight Fight", Kazuya sang more madly rocking his head to and fro.

Xiaoyu and Asuka could feel the vibration thumping in their chest.

"Go on if you want it,  
the other world awaits you." The vibration shook everything and everyone as Kazuya finally ended his song.

The crowd cheered as they gave a round of applause.  
Xiaoyu and Asuka were jumping like up and down cheering madly. Lee felt dissapointed and crashed a glass vase nearby...

Kazuya stood in the middle of the stage shocked and can't believe what he's done. Jin tapped him on the back and so did the others congratulating him. The crowd cheered more as Kazuya and the others bowed and left the stage. Asuka ran off to congratulate them.

"That was amazing Sir Mishima" said Asuka in an awe tone.

"I know, thank you" he said bowing his head slightly.

"And great job guys" Asuka said turning the others.

"Thanks" they answered.

"Nice costume Asuka" Hwoarang said grinning.

"Oh thanks, Julia made it" said Asuka. "Yours is not so bad"

"Yeh? Thanks" replied Hwoarang who was wearing a Darth Vader costume.

Asuka noticed Jin pacing around. "Bloody costume Jin" she said.

"Haha yeah thanks" he replied with a faint smile.

"Uhhh... Asuka, me and Paul are joining your slumber party too" said Law happily wearing a Jack Skelington costume and Paul standing beside him wearing a Jedi costume.

"Wow Goody, more people" said Asuka. "Uhh..Xiao--" Asuka blinked Xiaoyu was nowhere in sight. "Uhh... guys meet us in the front gates after the party, ok? Im just gonna look for Xiaoyu"

"Ok" answered the others.

"We're coming with you Asuka" said Hwoarang , standing beside him is Jin pale looking.

"Sure" Asuka said. They squeezed in through the crowd as Asuka spotted Xiaoyu stuffing cookies in her colorful furry bear mascot costume.

"Xiaoyu there you are" said Asuka dashing towards Xiaoyu, Jin and Hwoarang following behind. "We've been looking for you."

"Ahhh! oh hello Zuki" said Xiaoyu looking startled. "Hi Hwoarang , Jin"

"Hi" mumbled Jin looking pale.

"Cute" whistled Hwoarang eyeing Xiaoyu's colorful furry bear mascot costume.

"Oh this" said Xiaoyu looking down her costume. "Thanks"

Hwoarang noticed Jin looking sick. "Ooops please excuse us" said Hwoarang dragging Jin away.

"I wonder what's wrong with him" said Asuka frowning as she took a paper plate, stuffed it with food and began to eat, Xiaoyu did the same... Secretly slipping some goodies in her costume when no one's looking...

Note: Please enjoy and review... : ) 


	5. Slumber Party

Note" Yehey! please read...

Chapter 5 Slumber Party!

The party ended after a few hours...Xiaoyu and Asuka walked to the front gates and saw Paul and Law waiting for them...

"Hi Paul, Law" said Asuka. "Where's Hwoarang and Jin?"

Law shrugged, "Dunno" he said, just as Hwoarang arrived clutching Jin on his arms..Julia was following behind...Xiaoyu ran quickly towards them and so did Asuka.

"What's wrong with Jin?" Xiaoyu asked.

"Nothin' he's just dizzy" answered Hwoarang, who has a few bruises and a black eye.

"And what's wrong with you, where did you get those bruises?" Xiaoyu asked looking at him curiously.

"Nothin', I tripped" lied Hwoarang.

"Hmmm...ok let's go!" said Xiaoyu happily...

"Are you sure you're alright Jin?" asked Asuka.

Jin regained a bit strength and stood up. "I'm alright" he answered smiling.

"Ok then let's go!" said Asuka throwing her fist to the air.

"Where will we ride?" asked Paul spitting on his hands and staightening his hair.

"Panda of course, right Panda?" asked Xiaoyu turning to Panda.

Panda hesitated but agreed, "Raarl"

Xiaoyu sat on Panda's back, "C'mon guys" she said as they hopped above Panda's back...

Panda's front and hind legs were shaking...

"Go Panda! Home!" ordered Xiaoyu. 

Jin and Hwoarang fell as Panda started to prance.

"Aaaarrrggghhh!" cried Jin as Hwoarang toppled over him.

"Ouchy" said Hwoarang.

"Xiaoyu we can't ride Panda there are too many of us" Asuka said.

"Hmmm... yeh", Xiaoyu said thinking. "Maybe we could just take a walk home it's not very far. "

"Good idea" agreed Asuka.

In a few minutes they reached the girls' place.

"Phew, home at last" said Xiaoyu joyfully.

"Slumber Party!" cried Asuka

"Yehey", shouted the others as they began to set their tents inside the house.

After a while... "There, all done" Xiaoyu said eyeing both tents.

Xiaoyu removed her colorful furry bear mascot costume and removed the cookies and goodies she stuffed in it and put them on trays.

"Party goodies" she said handing cookies and other goodie stuff to Asuka...

"Where did you get these, I thought you forgot to buy groceries?", asked Asuka surprised.

"I took them from the party", said Xiaoyu simply.

"You're a genius!", gasped Asuka stunned

"Yeah, haha", said Xiaoyu grinning.

"You save us some money, cool!" said Asuka, now smiling as she and Xiaoyu joined the others.

"Hey guys let's tell scary stories", said Julia sarcastically.

"Oh righty", agreed Asuka and the others as they all sat down and formed a circle.

"Who goes first?", asked Hwoarang.

"Me", said Xiaoyu raising her hands eagerly.

"No me!", said Asuka as she and Xiaoyu both glared at each other.

"I've got the most scariest story ever!", said Paul laughing evily.  
Asuka and Xiaoyu both glared at him and ready to jump and pull his tower-like hair off...

"Ok guys sit down, sit down", said Julia beckoning them to sit.

"Why don't we just spin a bottle and whoever it points to will be the one to tell the story", said Jin looking at them all.

"Good", mumbled Law nodding his head.

"Right", said Asuka.

"Oh you're really smart Jin" said Xiaoyu grinning.

"Yeh Yeh" muttered jin.

Xiaoyu grabbed a bottle, placed it in the middle of the circle, span it and it pointed to Asuka...

"Haha I knew it" said Asuka grinning with satisfaction...Xiaoyu snorted as Asuka began her story..

"There was this videotape that can kill you after seven days if you watched it" started Asuka in a spooky voice.

"A video tape that kills? Now that's something" smirked Hwoarang.

"Just listen" snapped Asuka casting him a dangerous look so he fell silent.

"When you watch it" continued Asuka in a cold eerie voice. "You'll see this girl with waist-length hair covering her whole face, her skin wrinkled and disintegrating coming out the well and slowly she walks nearer and nearer towards the screen and...eeeeeeeeekkkkkk" shrieked Asuka jumping up and down... the others panicked in horror... Xiaoyu got entangled in the Halloween decorations and bumped into Paul who stumbled down and squashed Law. Hwoarang accidentally smacked Jin who came flying towards the dinning table and...CRASH! Asuka's granfather's vase was smashed.

"STOP THIS CHAOS!" screamed Julia and they all freezed

"What in the world is wrong with you all" asked Julia frustrated.

"Sorry, I just can imagine the monster girl and I become scared" said Asuka, heart beating fast.

"Ok then, let's just clean up this mess" Julia said.

Jin got up and picked up the table. Paul helped Law up. Xiaoyu picked up the pieces of the broken glass vase. Hwoarang however was not up to the task...

"Oh don't be pathetic Hwoarang do something" said Julia and so he did.

When everything was seem to be in order, Xiaoyu's stomach growled.

"What's that rumbling sound?" Paul said looking terrified.

"It's my stomach, I'm hungry, so lets eat now!" Xiaoyu said as she runs toward the cookie tray and the others followed.They dived in the tray of goodies and gobbled all the contents up.

"Mmmm... yummy" mumbled Xiaoyu.

"BBBUUURRRRP! yeah!" said Asuka sleepily. " Ok guys sleep time"

"Sleep time? Nawww..." complained Hwoarang..

"Yeh nawwww" Xiaoyu said.

"Yeah" said Asuka firmly.

There were only two tents so Hwoarang, Jin, Law and Paul stuffed in one tent. Julia Asuka and Xiaoyu in the other.

Xiaoyu could hear snores from the boys tent... Xiaoyu removed her furry ponytailer and creeped towards the boys tent ... she peeked in and throwed her furry ponytailer at Hwoarang and creeped back to their tent.

Hwoarang, still half asleep, felt something hairy touch him. "Hmm... What the...?" Hwoarang mumbled sleepily, when he looked down he saw a furry creature lying beside him.

"Aaaaarrrgh! Help!" screamed Hwoarang waking Jin up.

"What? Who's murderring you?" asked Jin shocked, surprised and confused at the same time.

"That" Hwoarang said pointing at Xiaoyu's furry ponytailer.

"What is it..? I can't see anything" said Jin sleepily. "Go back to sleep"

"Ok" answered Hwoarang drowsily.

Xiaoyu can't stop laughing when suddenly there was a knock on the door... she shrieked waking everyone up..

"What the--" Law broke off when he heard the heavy knocks on the door. Everyone start screaming and shrieking.

"No need to panic everyone" Julia said dashing towards the door... she peeked through the peep hole and saw an eye staring back at her. "Aaaaarrrgh!" she screamed and so did the others blocking the door with heavy objects.

"Maybe it cannot get us now" Asuka said nervously.

"Guys look someone's entering the back door" pointed Hwoarang.

Paul hid behind Law, who hid behind Jin, who hid behind Hwoarang, who hid behind the couch.

The back door slowly flew open, a black figure appered.

"Make this end please, make this end" whispered Xiaoyu under her breath while hidding under the table eyes closed.

Jin saw a rosary lying nearby. He hesitated for a moment but grabbed the rosary. "Owwww!" he gasped, the rosary was burning his skin... with all his might he threw it to the black figure drawing closer and closer towards them...

"Oooof" grinted the black figure as it fell on the floor.

Asuka grabbed the bat and was ready to wack the figure with it when she saw its face as moonlit entered the window.

Asuka gasped, "Master Wang Jinrei!"

"Grandpa?" said Xiaoyu confused.

"Ahhhrg! will someone help me up?" cried Wang.

"Ooops" said Asuka and Xiaoyu as they both helped him up.

"What are you doing here grandpa?" asked Xiaoyu.

"Of course your parents asked me to check on you and you all go lockin' me out and throwing rosary at me" he said turning to Jin who looked down his hands where there bore a cross mark from the rosary.

"Owch" he muttered.

Note: Hiya all! thanks for the good reviews. 


	6. Battle

Note: Please read... thanks ya all.. 

"Tralalalala" Law sang while cooking bacons for breakfast.

"Faster Law we're starving" complained Xiaoyu who was seriously starving.

"Yeh, aaaaarrrgggh" cried Hwoarang clutching his stomach.

"Hold your stomachs, these bacons are nearly cooked" said Law although the bacons were still raw.

"I am" protested Hwoarang still clutching his hungry stomach.

"Oh faster we'll die if we don't eat" Xiaoyu complained.

"Yeh Yeh" chanted the others, hitting the table with their fists.

Law sighed "Alright, coming up" he said sighing all the way to the table and placed the plate of raw bacons on it.

Xiaoyu's drooling as she picked up a bacon with her fork and stuffed it in her mouth and swalowed it whole. " Mmmm... yummmy bacons" she said smiling at Law.

"Thank You" Law smiled back nervously.

Asuka began gobbling up bacons and so did Hwoarang and the others except for Julia who was staring at her raw bacons and Law barely eating.

"I've never eaten such delicious bacons in my whole life!" cried Hwoarang after he finished eating.

Xiaoyu licked her plate clean... "C'mon guys let's go to the backyard" she said and they all followed behind.

"What are we doing here?" asked Hwoarang.

"Water Fight!", cried Xiaoyu happily, producing her watergun and blasting everyone.

"Not again!", cried Hwoarang running inside the house.

"Arrgh...no!", cried Jin and Paul following Hwoarang inside the house.

"Not so fast", said Asuka, blocking Hwoarang, Jin, Paul from getting inside the house.

"Take this!", cried Asuka as she produced her paintball gun and began shooting the three.

"Arrrgh...not painball gun!", screemed Jin who was hit by paint and turned lavender.

"Ahahahahaahaha", laughed Asuka evily, Xiaoyu was laughing madly.

Hwoarang and Paul tried to climb the fence for escape.

"Haha, scaredy cats", said Asuka as she shoot them with painball gun hitting then on the butt.

"Ahhhh, our butts!", cried Hwoarang as he and Paul fell on the ground.

Law was peeking through the window laughing. Julia watched them in disgust. Xiaoyu and Asuka fell on the ground too, laughing hysterically.

Jin smiled evily and grabbed a handful of mud and splattered them on Asuka and Xiaoyu's face.

"Arrrrgh!", Asuka and Xiaoyu both screamed as if they were dying.

Now it was Jin's turn to laugh. "Ahahahahaha, take that!"

Paul and Law burst out laughing.

"Haha, good job Jin pal", Hwoarang said and Jin gave him a thumbs-up.

Asuka and Xiaoyu stood up dramatically. Hwoarang, as Paul and Jin watched laughing.

Asuka swiped off the mud from her face and produced her ultimate paintball gun. Xiaoyu did the same and produced her water cannon blaster.

"Ahahahaha, battle!", they both said. Asuka started shooting at the three who were laughing like mad.

"Owww, no fair", cried Paul hiding behind a big rock.

"Battle then!", cried Jin and Hwoarang who were hiding behind the big rock too.

"Come out there", said Xiaoyu sniggering. Hwoarang and Jin both grinned and Paul looked them blankly.

"Hiyaaaa!", cried Jin and Hwoarang grabbing handfuls of mud and throwing them at Xiaoyu and Asuka.

"Ahhhhh, noooo, take cover, take cover!", Asuka cried as she and Xiaoyu hid behind the tree covered in mud.

"One, two, three", counted Xiaoyu. "Now!" They once again ambushed JIn and Hwoarang with paintball and watergun and the boys did the same.

Wang Jinrei heard noises and walked out towards the backyard. "What the--", he began as mud, paint and water hit him, leaving him looking like a rainbow-colored mud statue.

Asuka, Xiaoyu, Hwoarang, Jin, and the rest gasped.

"Aarrrgh!", screamed Wang as though it was the end of the world. They all covered their ears until Wang finished screaming.

"Sorry grandpa", squeaked Xiaoyu. The rest held their breaths.

Wang raised his hands and walked back to the house muttering about people.

They all looked each other for a moment and burst out laughing.

"Ahahahahahaha", laughed Xiaoyu who was covered in mud.

"Poor master, ahahahahaha", laughed Asuka who was covered in mud too.

"Have respect you two, ahahahaha", laughed Hwoarang who was covered in paint and mud.

They all laughed until their tummies ached.

THE END

Note: He he... -bow-bow- ... end of my story... I hope you liked it thanks!  
(Please review...thanks! )


End file.
